


Time To Love

by HappyMee



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Flight attendant Joohyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyMee/pseuds/HappyMee
Summary: Will Joohyun finally let go of the love she could never get, Is she ready for new love to bloom in her life?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for way too long so I thought why not give it a go :) I'm also a Reveluv and I love Red velvet so much if you haven't known ^_^

_ "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is KR private 609 and we are departing from Tokyo to Seoul. In command of this aircraft is Commander Officer Seok Hyung Kim. This is your flight attendant Joohyun Bae and our flying time is approximately 1 hour 55 minutes.... Sit back, relax and have a pleasant flight". _

Flights on private aircrafts are always comfortable than normal flights but for Joohyun, it was like torture to test her patience. After making her flight announcement, she head over to the galley where few other crew members gathered to prepare food for the passengers, "I don't even know who puts her with us", she could hear someone say, "Shh, she's coming", another person said,the galley was just a few steps away as soon as she entered, the voices quietened down, way too suspiciously, she pushed off the thoughts that immediately came to her mind, so putting on her best smile, she helped heating up the food. 

With half an hour left to the flight, the attendants moved out to distribute landing cards and custom declarations to the passengers. 

"Excuse me? Where is the restroom?", a lady dressed in what looked like gym clothes came up to Joohyun, she looked at the girl and at first glance one would wonder how she ended up in a private jet based on her outfit.

"Maam, there's one over there on the right and two on both sides of the back", Joohyun answered pointing towards the direction.

"Thank you", the girl said and moved towards the restroom.

When the girl came back, Joohyun moved to give her the cards she was not able to give earlier, but this time she saw that the girl was working on something that looked very important at one glance. "Oh, where is it?", the girl suddenly said, checking and searching around her seat and passenger's desk ," I'm sorry, I think I have kept my pens in my other luggage, May I borrow a pen?". 

"Oh, sure, here", Joohyun gave her the pen she had held from the start, preparing spare pens for passengers for times like these was always a good decision. "Thank you", the girl said and Joohyun went back to her seat.

_____

Separate buses were always provided for crew members but Joohyun would rather walk alone than staying with colleagues who talk behind her back. After calling an uber service, Joohyun went to one of the restrooms inside the airport, she took a quick look around and after assuming the coast was clear, she took a deep breath and looked in the mirror, stared at her reflection until tears rolled down her face. She felt like all the emotions she had kept inside from the pressure and looks from her colleagues were finally let out. She did not miss the unreadable looks she got from them for the past two weeks. She wanted to stop but tears would not stop falling, she knew she had done a good job holding it in for two weeks. 

However, She immediately stopped when she suddenly heard a sound of water flushing down the toilet and soon, a lady dressed in black coat, black pants and black shoes came out from one of the compartments. Joohyun did not know where to look, she quickly took the tissues from the side and wiped her face. The lady stood on her right, washed her hands and went out after she dried her hands, not giving her a glance. 

Joohyun finally let out the breath she was holding the whole time but before she knew, the lady came back, put a small bottle beside her and then stormed out again. Flustered and embarrassed, she took a look at the bottle to find that it was a face wash. She looked at her reflection in the mirror again, and got shocked when she saw her eyes smudged with eyeliner, Joohyun could not be more embarrassed.

____

The apartment was quite, like always, seeing as there were two slippers, she knew she was the first one to come home. Just to be sure, she went to one of the rooms just to see that the studio was empty , which could only mean two things, Seulgi was at the academy or she had clients. 

The ride from the airport to the apartment is about 40 minutes, and during busy and tiring days,she hated it. She wanted to move to somewhere near the airport but that would mean Seulgi's academy would be far from them. they had lived together since the start of college and even though Joohyun had left to become a flight attendant, they continued to live together. 

It was a little bit past 7 when Joohyun finished showering, she went back to the studio checking if the other had come home, but still no sign of her best friend. She took out her phone and saw there were tons of messages from her mother, ignoring it, she dialled Seulgi's number but there was no answer, so she decided to send her a message asking when she was coming home. She looked around the room, it was a mess, she had always scolded her , however the other always say she works better when things are a mess so somehow, Joohyun had gotten used to it, trying her best not to interrupt her best friend's little space. Shaking her head, she went in and picked up some of the food wrappers on the floor, all she wanted to do was to go straight to bed but she decided to clean up the apartment since it was long overdue. They both were busy people and they barely had time to manage the apartment properly. She vacuumed the floor, did some laundry, rearranged some stuff and after an hour of cleaning, she heated some instant rice and boiled some noodles she had craved for days,as she waited for her meal to cook, she skimmed through messages on her phone, still no reply from her roommate , so she opened the messages from her mother.

_ I found a good match for you, I am sure you are gonna like this one. _

_ Call me as soon as you see this okay? _

She shook her head and scrolled down the messages

_ You're taking too long, I've agreed to a meet up with this person okay? _

She read, mouth agape at the sudden information, with a loud sigh, she called her mother's number instead of replying.

"Oh , Honey? Did you see my message?", answered a voice of a lady from the other side, sounding a little too eager.

"Mom, how many times am I gonna say I don't have time for relationships right now", she replied.

  
  


There was a sound coming from the door, it was Seulgi, looking tired and stained with paints. "Oh you were already home?", she said, earning a nod from Joohyun.

"Oh honey, I am sorry about last time", Joohyun's mother continued, "I assure you, this time, i found the right match for you", she insist," You took so long to reply me back, I had to do it, before they changed their mind, this person is a really nice one".

"Mom!" 

Seulgi was about to get into her room when she got startled by the shout. Mom, Joohyun mouthed and Seulgi continued to walk to her room

"Sorry, honey, You got only four days off this time, I just wanted to introduce you to someone nice while you're free, it's tomorrow, I'll send you the address later, good night honey"

Before she could rebel, the call was cut off. Joohyun could never win against her mother, don't get her wrong, she loves her mother wholeheartedly, however there are times when she could not understand what was going on in her mind. Her mother was against her becoming a flight attendant at first, and it took weeks for her to convince her, saying it was dangerous, afterall She was the only one her mother had since her parents were divorced when she was only nine so she could not blame her for caring about her and wanting her daughter to be safe and settle down like other people.

For a minute, she had forgotten that she was boiling some noodles, she quickly turned it off right before it burnt out and decided to call Seulgi over. She was in her studio, locked up again and Joohyun could only hope she would let her in. She knocked on the door twice, thrice and another time, still no answer, so she gave up. It was a scene too familiar, this was not the first time Seulgi locked herself up in her studio, cutting off connections with everyone, including her best friend. " I'm having some noodles, if you want, come", she called and went back to the kitchen. Whenever Seulgi acted like this, it also affected Joohyun, but the girl did not know what to do with it. She cared for her best friend too much. Just as she was about to eat, her phone lit up, she opened the message and she could only sigh.

_ Cafe Allera, _

_ 95- Gangnam  _

_ tomorrow at 2p.m  _

_ Don't be late okay? _

_ Love you, Honey _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited 😀

5 years Ago

_ High School Graduation Party _

_ "Joohyun! Joohyun ! Joohyun!", Everyone shouted her name as the bottle stopped spinning right in front of Joohyun. It was a small party with the girls in their batch. _

_ "Truth or Dare?", one girl asked. _

_ "Truth", she answered after thinking for a moment. _

_ The girls whispered within each other trying to come up with a hard question. _

_ "Do you have a crush amongst us?"someone asked , earning loud "Ooooo" s from the others. _

_ Joohyun blushed a little, she looked around, eyes landing on another pair of eyes, Seulgi looked away right away, after a few seconds, " Yes", she answered. _

_ "Whooo, who is it who is it?", the other girls were excited. _

_ "That's unfair, I've answered your question", she exclaimed, taking the bottle to spin again.  _

_ Seulgi and Joohyun went home together after the party, but unlike their usual self, they were quiet and Joohyun could sense that something was wrong with the way her friend was acting, wondering if it was because of her answer from earlier. _

_ "Kang Seul! What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?", Joohyun tapped on her shoulder but the other shrugged it away and walked faster. _

_ "Hey! What's that?!", Joohyun shouted, running towards her. _

_ "Nothing", Seulgi replied, bluntly. _

_ _____ _

  
  


It was already 10 a.m in the morning when Joohyun woke up, after an endless number of flights for the past three weeks, she decided she deserved to sleep in. After washing up she went to the kitchen , trying to make some simple breakfast, before she could start her cooking, she heard a loud thud coming from the studio. Putting down the plate she was already holding, she ran towards the studio only to find that it was locked inside.

"Hey!", she shouted, worried, "Are you okay?".

She knocked on the door several times before it finally opened and a messy looking Seulgi appeared. "I fell from the chair", she said.

"Did you fall asleep on your chair again? Were you up all night?", Joohyun asked, fuming, and walked back to the kitchen without looking at her best friend. This had happened way too many times before and Joohyun was tired of it all.

"You're making pancakes?", Seulgi followed her from behind. Joohyun could notice the change in her voice, indicating that her mood had gotten better. 

Getting no answer from her, Seulgi sensed that Joohyun was mad.

"How many days this time?", she leaned against the kitchen island where her friend was preparing breakfast, "Your holidays, I mean".

"Did you meet clients yesterday?", Joohyun asked instead and Seulgi nods.

"They weren't really happy about my last work so i had to redo it all over again", she frowned.

"You're still getting paid right?".

"I do, but it's already a loss for me", Seulgi replied," so tell me how many days off you have this time?".

"Three days", Joohyun said as she quickly mixed the batter. 

"That is so short", Seulgi commented.

"Why?", Joohyun had hopes.

"Nothing really".

_______

After breakfast, Seulgi got back to her work as usual, in the studio, this time she did not lock herself up and Joohyun was glad. Picking up her diary from the bedroom, she sat on the couch and decided to keep up with the entries she had not made for weeks. She opened the diary and just as she was about to write, her phone rang

_ It's 2 p.m remember _

She sighed at the reminder from her mother. It was already 11:30 a.m and she still did not have any intention to go on that blind date. Without replying, she out thw phone back.

"Hey, I'm going out for a bit", Seulgi came out from her room, all dressed up.

"Suddenly? Didn't you say you're working from home today?".

Seulgi pursed her lips," Yeah, an urgent thing came up", she wore her shoes and headed out the door,"I'm going!".

Joohyun wondered what could have happened, sometimes she wished Seulgi would let her know about what was happening in her life, she felt like she was losing her friend more and more each day.

She closed her diary, stood up from the couch and went into the room. She laid on the bed, facing the roof, mind empty. Then her phone rang again,

_ It's okay if you don't want to go, but I think this one's the best date I've found for you. You might want to try, honey. _

she stared at her phone for a while, Joohyun knew why her mother was trying to let her meet and officially date someone. After all her mother was the only one, if not one of the two who knew that she had a hopeless crush on her best friend for years now, she also knew that her friend did not feel the same way.

Joohyun looked at the clock on the phone, it was 12p.m, she went to the kitchen and ate the leftover pancakes from breakfast while scrolling through her phone. She looked at the clock again and it was 12:30, she took the vacuum and decided to clean the whole apartment, after she was done it was a little past 1p.m. She sat on the couch, staring into space and opened the message from her mother again, thinking hard. After hovering for a few minutes, 

_ With whose name was the reservation made? _

She pressed Send and headed straight to the shower to prepare. 

_______

  
  
  


"Hello, I'm here for a reservation made under Kim Young ae" Joohyun was dressed in a white button up blouse and a blue pencil skirt with her hair let loose on the side.

"Yes, follow me this way", the waitress escorted her to a more private area on the second floor of the cafe, " It's table number 4, the one on the farthest corner", she pointed towards the said table and Joohyun thanked her before walking towards the said table. She was still earlier even though she was in a rush.

After a good five minutes, the same waitress that escorted her to her table earlier came up again , this time with another girl behind her. Joohyun sighed wondering when her date would arrive, just then, the face of the girl behind the waitress appeared clearer. Flashbacks from the restroom in the airport earlier the previous day came into her mind, with a sudden gasp, she quickly took the menu card and hid her face, hoping that the girl did not notice her. After a few seconds, she peeked to see that the waitress had gone down to work again, with a relieving sigh she put down the card and fanned herself with her hands. Before she could brace herself, a familiar figure stood in front of her.

"Miss Bae Joohyun?".

"It took a few seconds for Joohyun to actually face towards the other girl, there was no turning back, "Y- Yes".

"Hello! I guess you're my date, my name is Son Seungwan".

Joohyun finally got a good look at the girl in front of her, smiling brightly like it's their first time meeting.

"Hi", she gave an awkward smile.

She realised, her mother never told her if her blind date was a man or a woman and she was, honestly, glad. It had taken years for her mother to accept the fact that she was bisexual after she came out to her during high school and for her mother to arranged a blind date with a woman after tons of blind dates with men, Joohyun was somehow touched, keeping in mind to thank her mother later.

"Have you ordered anything?", Seungwan sat on the chair.

The girl was dressed in a simple navy blue blouse and a velvet skirt just above her knees. Joohyun could not look at her properly, but this was the third look she had seen from her, and they were all different, first was the one with the trackpants in the plane, second was the black suit in the airport, making her a lot curious about the girl in front of her.

____

After their order arrived , Seungwan tried to initiate a more casual conversation.

"Would you mind telling me a little more about yourself?", she chuckled a little," if that is okay,sorry this is my first time on a blind date so I don't know how people do this", she added.

"It's okay", Joohyun replied," What do you want to know about me?".

"You can tell me things you're comfortable telling me?". Joohyun liked this girl, she was considerate, unlike her previous dates.

"Um- I am a flight attendant", she started, "At Korea Air"

"Oh Cool!".

Joohyun wondered if Seungwan was not the girl she met at the airport restroom or if she had forgotten about their embarrassing encounter from the previous day. 

"What about you?"

"I work at a law firm", Seungwan said, sounding a little hesitant at first. 

They continued to enjoy their lunch, and decided to head out after.

It took a short moment of both of them insisting on paying the bills but in the end, Joohyun let Seungwan 

took them.

Seungwan told her that she loves walking around Han River so they did. The place was not too crowded but there were several couples and high school students to be seen.

"I also used to go on a walk here after school with my best friend", Joohyun said as they slowly walked around the place.

"I see it's still a hot place for young couples", Seungwan said as she looked around at all the young couples being romantic with each other.

Joohyun was not uncomfortable being with the other but there was an awkward atmosphere between the two.

"I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable", Seungwan confessed, " I've never been on a date before".

"Really? ", Joohyun was surprised ," I'm sorry, I just- you seemed like you'll get tons of girls and guys lined up for you".

Seungwan smiled at the way Joohyun worded it " Nope, it was just studying after studying for me, and I honestly regretted it, I should have experienced it a little".

"It's not too late", Joohyun did not know what more to say.

"What about you? You also seemed like a person who would have a million more guys and girls than me".

Joohyun let out a soft chuckle, which made Seungwan smile and look at her tenderly, "I didn't, I've been on a few dates before but I've never been in a relationship either".

"So you're trying to find someone, i guess?".

Joohyun stayed quiet for a while, all those times during the date, she forgot about her best friend, but that question brought her thoughts back to Seulgi.

Taking it as a hint, Seungwan continued, " It's okay, I wasn't looking for someone in particular either, I just wanna give it a try, you know? Blind dates".

Joohyun wanted to explain herself, but she could not find the right moment for it afterwards.

They roamed around the Park for a while, chatting over simple things like their high schools, their favorite foods, and stuffs until the sun started to set. 

"It's the block after this then we're home", Joohyun pointed at the direction, Seungwan had insisted on taking her home since she came by the subway train.

The car ride was quiet, yet not uncomfortable. Passing through the streets and into a more secluded area, Seungwan stopped near a big building," Is this it?".

"Yes", Joohyun replied, " Thank you so much for today and for taking me home". She smiled a little, and waited a while before taking her bag and unbuckling her seatbelt. "Thank you, too, I had a great time today", Seungwan bit her lip, thinking if she had done everything right. 

Joohyun went out of the car and bent to face the driver's seat, " Bye, have a safe ride home".

"Thanks, Bye", Seungwan waved at her. Seeing as the other stood still and did not seem like she was walking into the building just yet, she decided to leave first. So she turned the car and gave a final wave at her.

_____

"How was it?", Seungwan's mother asked as soon as she entered the house.

"Don't have high hopes mom", she laid down on the big soft couch in the middle of the sitting room. Her mother had just come out from the backyard where she was gardening. 

"What do you mean? It didn't go well?".

Seungwan just shrugged.

"So what am I gonna tell Mrs Bae? Did you at least exchange your numbers?".

"I think..... it's over just like that", Seungwan let out a scoff, they did not even exchange their numbers.

______

Joohyun could hear the sound of someone cooking something when she walked into the apartment.

"Oh , you're home?", Seulgi shouted from the kitchen, the kitchen was loaded with different kinds of vegetables and beef. 

"Wow, what's all this?", Joohyun slowly walked towards the kitchen, Seulgi rarely cooked such a huge amount of food, unless there was a special occasion, so, Joohyun was somehow anxious.

"Are we celebrating something? Or Did something happen?".

Seulgi just smiled," Actually, there is, go wash up first and i'll tell you later".

Joohyun went to her room, took out her phone to see a new message from her mother.

_ Tell me how it goes when you're home _

With a sigh, she threw her phone on the bed and lied next to it. Moments from her date earlier flashed through her mind. 

  
  


_ It's okay, I wasn't looking for someone in particular either, I just wanna give it a try, you know? Blind dates _

Those words came to her mind again, now the girl would never want to meet her again, mentally scolding herself for being too stupid. It would be a lie to say she did not find the other attractive, and the girl did not make her uncomfortable, even though she was embarrassed thinking of their first encounter. Out of all her dates, she admitted she liked the girl the most. Thoughts about her best friend did not leave her mind, sooner or later, Joohyun knew she would have to move on. But then, she realised it was more or less impossible for her to meet Seungwan again, when they did not even know each other's numbers.

\----

Dinner was prepared right after Joohyun finished washing up.

"About that uh--", she started.

"What? you're making me nervous, I'm not gonna bite", Joohyun snapped. 

"Except you might actually do", Seulgi lets out a light chuckle," I got accepted for this huge project by a huge company".

"That-s good news!", Joohyun exclaimed, but seeing the weird expression on her friend's face," here's something more right?", she asked.

"I haven't told you about this and I'm really sorry Joohyun, but, I've been looking for small studios and apartments around Gangnam and I've got this great deal with a real estate".

"Okay, then that's great, Gangnam would be a better place to work for you", Joohyun said,"But what will we do about our apartment? When will we move?".

Seulgi bits her lip, then suddenly there was an awkward atmosphere.

"When will we move -out your things?", Joohyun corrected herself.

It was not hard to read the room. "I'm sorry, Hyun". Seulgi pouted, lifting her hand to put on top of the other's.

"What's there to be sorry about", Joohyun looked down, trying to suppress her feelings, she filled her spoon with the soup on the bowl.

"Where did you go out earlier?".

"Oh, I went out to meet someone", she answered.

"Someone I know or not? I saw a girl driving you home". 

Joohyun almost choked at her soup, " You don't know her, she's a friend from work" she lied.

"Okay", 

______

_ The Day after High School Graduation Party _

_ ' Hey Kang Seul shall we go window shopping today? Before college starts ' Joohyun callee Seulgi early in the morning _

_ ' I have plans for today, sorry '  _

_ ' Last night, you said you were just gonna stay home all day last ' Joohyun pouted, " What kind of plans? " _

_ Seulgi bit her lips. _

_ "Hello?". _

_ "Uh- A date?"  _

_ "What!?", Joohyun jumped from her seat ," Did you get a girlfriend?". _

_ "No way!", Seulgi was quick to answer ," There's no way I'll ever get a girlfriend, a boyfriend". _

_ "Oh", the hurt on Joohyun's voice was covered with a laugh right away, " Since when? you never tell me about a crush or anyone confessing to you". _

_ "Uh- Last night", Seulgi lied ," I just gave him an answer last night". _

_ "I'm so happy for you, Kang Seul, now go on that date and tell me all about it at night okay?", Joohyun forced a smile from her side and then hung up. _

_ ' There's no way I'll ever get a girlfriend ' her friend's words kept running though her head, she did not know how to feel. She was hurted. _

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if there were any spelling mistakes and my grammar sucks, I'll try my best to improve. Thank you for reading and I hope to update asap :)


End file.
